Stronger Than You: Akuma's Version
by Siege25
Summary: Chara had been kidnapped by Evil Chara and Akuma immediately jumped into action. He began to pour out his true feelings and emotions he felt through his battle with Evil Chara in... song? My own alteration of Stronger than You with Akuma.


**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with another song based story. This story is Akuma's Version of Stronger than You. The scenario is Chara watching helplessly as Akuma attempts to defeat her evil self.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

Akuma (in his Street Fighter V appearance) confronts Evil Chara as she has regular Chara locked up.

 **Chara:** What chance do you have of winning Akuma? Just leave me!

 **Evil Chara: Yes Akuma, what chance do you have of winning?**

Evil Chara laughs wickedly but Akuma stands firmly, he then begins to... sing?

* * *

 **(Cue Instrumental to Stronger than You)**

 **Akuma:** You think I don't, have a chance? Let me show you the true power of my Satsui No Hadou. Prepare to feel pain! As I show all that you've put me through.

But I guess I should just let it go, because many think this is pretty much hopeless. But I'm gonna prove that they're all wrong, so let's fight, and prove who's strongest.

* * *

 **Akuma:** Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able, but we both know I am powerful. You think that you have this victory. But I don't even know why you're trying.

You are no match for my power, so you best prepare for your final hours, and I'm gonna warn you ahead of time that I'm made of Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove.

* * *

 **Akuma:** I know your true purpose, to make others suffer. You can try to kill me but it's a foolish cause. You captured my friend, so you best prepare for pain, cause when I'm through with you, all your efforts will be in vain.

So go ahead, try to hit me if your able, but my Satsui No Hadou is powerful, you think that you've gotten to me, but I don't even know why you're trying.

This is exactly what you asked for, whenever you messed with us in the first place. I hope you're ready to die, because this is your fate. This a different kind o-o-o-o-of, Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove.

* * *

As the instrumental plays, Akuma and Evil Chara are continuing their battle. As the instrumental ends, Akuma and Evil Chara are taking a break, and Akuma begins to sing again.

* * *

 **Akuma:** This is your final, battle of your life. If you want to kill me you're gonna have to do better than that. But even if you hear me, you foolishly attack. Why won't you ever learn that I am your sins on your back?

Go ahead, try to hit me if you're able, but your sins will be unbearable. I can already tell from this well, THAT I AM SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!

Why do you fight, this already over. I can tell that you are not giving up. So I'm gonna keep fighting until you're dying. This is what you get for trying. This is my lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove. For bringing pain to you. Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove. And I'm stronger than you.

* * *

The instrumentals play again as Akuma and Evil Chara continue to fight as Evil Chara is losing. As the instrumental ends, Evil Chara is almost finished.

* * *

 **Akuma:** I can clearly see that you, are close being done. I don't know about you but for me this was fun. I think you know, not to attack. Or you will find your head on hell's rack. Hmph…

Go ahead and try to hit me you're not able, there is no way you can turn the tables. I don't really know why you're trying, unless you really like dying.

This is not a game, this is very real. Tell me how your pain truly feels. I must say your determination, was really worth the competition. I am made o-o-o-o-of, Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove. And I'm saving my friend. Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove. This is Messatsu! Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove. I am stronger than you. Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove.

* * *

The song ends and Evil Chara lies there, dead. Akuma walks over and frees Chara from the cage. Chara had changed a little, her hair being mid back length with red at the tips. She also had black Dragon Wings on her back (InuJon's (author) alteration of her.)

 **Chara:** Akuma, I never knew you could sing so well.

 **Akuma:** I'm full of surprises, Chara.

Chara giggles as she kisses Akuma on the cheek.

 **Chara:** We all are, aren't we?

Akuma and Evil Chara then leave Evil Chara's corpse behind as they head back for the Hall of Origin.

 **Siege25: So guys, how was that? I thought it was pretty good, plus about the love part, Akuma is sort of pouring our his feelings for Chara during this song as he sings the love part. Stronger than You belongs to its creator, this is just Akuma's alteration of it. FYI: This event is canon to Siege Alliance! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
